


Dumpster Puddle

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Chan gets spitroasted in an alley, Domination, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gross Jisung, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Mindbreak, Public Sex, Slapping, Smoking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: “Channie,” Jisung cooed. He took a final drag on his joint and pulled Chan’s lip forward, pressing its glowing tip to the wet inside of Chan’s mouth. Chan’s skin sizzled. He whimpered, pitching forward against Jisung’s body.“God, he’s a fucking mess,” Jisung muttered, sharing a laugh with Changbin.-Changbin and Jisung find Chan on the dance floor, but before long they have him bent over in an alley for them.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Donation Rewards [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Dumpster Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic is another anonymous request to honor a donation to a charity assisting the fight for black lives. If you'd like to request a fic of roughly 1k words, check out [this post.](https://twitter.com/Bigg_Eli/status/1267501347252965376) If you'd like to donate to an alternate organization, I'm definitely open to that too! Just shoot me a dm.
> 
> Also, Chan does give some form of consent in this fic, but because he is too drunk to do so in an informed and enthusiastic way, I wanted to play it safe and throw the noncon warning on there. This is a work of fantasy, not an endorsement of these actions.
> 
> If you're looking for ways to start educating yourself on systemic racism, [this carrd](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co) has some great information.

Chan’s head hurt. The bass thrummed behind his eyelids and his mouth was itchy, the insides of his cheeks all torn up as he ground his teeth and danced. He had to keep moving, like a shark. His feet hurt, so he shifted his weight on them rhythmically, his arms jostling. He didn’t know if he looked good right now. He didn’t care.

It was no wonder Jisung and Changbin descended on him. Chan was easy prey.

Chan was always horny when he danced like this anyway. Something about the flashing lights of the club, everyone slick with sweat and screaming over the music. By the time Changbin’s soft arms enveloped him, Chan was already half hard and he pushed back desperately against the younger man’s crotch. Changbin and Jisung shared a look. Score.

They danced with Chan for a while, Changbin grinding against Chan’s ass, Jisung winding his fingers in Chan’s hair and greedily slipping his tongue into his mouth. Chan tasted like fruity drinks and beer, a nauseating blend. Jisung couldn’t hear him over the music, but he saw how Chan’s lips parted when Jisung sucked on his neck. Chan’s eyelids were fluttering, his body lazy and electric between the other two men. It was easy for them to coax Chan outside, falsely promising they’d be back when Chan whined that he wanted to dance.

It was nice out. Warm. The beat still pounded in Chan’s head, but even the cigarette-tinged air was a relief, and the two men he had been dancing with looked nice under the streetlights. He let one support his weight, their hand running gently up under his shirt, caressing his sweaty skin, as he watched the other light a joint. The one smoking was pretty, with smooth cheeks and slender arms, his joint balanced between two crooked fingers. 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” the one smoking commented, his eyes combing over Chan’s body. Chan smiled, dumb and stumbling against the other. He could feel their breath down his neck when they responded,

“Yeah.” Their hands ran further up Chan’s stomach, pinching one of Chan’s nipples and making him shiver. “What’s your name, pretty thing?” Changbin murmured in Chan’s ear, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Chan.” His voice was a whimper. Jisung coughed and stepped closer, blowing smoke in Chan’s face. He ran his thumb over Chan’s bottom lip and pinched it. Jisung’s skin was a little salty, dirty tasting, digging in hard enough to make tears well up in Chan’s eyes.

“Channie,” Jisung cooed. He took a final drag on his joint and pulled Chan’s lip forward, pressing its glowing tip to the wet inside of Chan’s mouth. Chan’s skin sizzled. He whimpered, pitching forward against Jisung’s body.

“God, he’s a fucking mess,” Jisung muttered, sharing a laugh with Changbin.

Chan really was a mess. It was easy for them to maneuver him into an alley beside the club, leaving the butt of the joint behind them. Chan was giggling, he couldn’t help it. Jisung and Changbin were so rough with him and so cute-looking all at once. 

“Hang onn,” Chan groaned, laughing, as Changbin shoved one hand down the front of his pants. He stumbled back against the dumpster, his head spinning, and pulled Jisung into a kiss. Jisung’s breath smelled terrible, but that made Chan laugh too. He pulled his shirt off over his head clumsily, the air cooling the sweat on his chest, and said plainly, “There.”

“You really are a slut aren’t you?” Changbin commented, stubby nails tracing over Chan’s abdomen. Chan blushed and nodded, tasting the ash in his mouth. 

“You want to suck our cocks, Channie?” Jisung cooed, and Chan just shrugged, laughing.

Chan giggled his way to his knees, letting Changbin shove him to the ground, one strong hand pressing his nose into the front of his jeans. Chan would love to pull Changbin’s zipper down, but his vision was doubling and he couldn’t get his hands to cooperate. It was much easier to let Jisung call him a “Dumb bitch” and hit him hard on the back of his head.

Changbin pulled his fly down himself, jerking himself off a little and pressing the tip of his cock to Chan’s parted lips. Chan looked absolutely pathetic, his skin sweaty under the yellow streetlight’s gaze, pants undone and whole body swaying. He could barely keep his eyes open. Jisung peeled an eyelid back on a whim, prompting Chan to whine around Changbin’s cock as Jisung took in the white of his eye. Jisung spat once, right on Chan’s shuddering eye, and laughed.

“Come on,” Changbin grunted, gripping Chan’s hair and tugging him forward so he fell onto his hands and knees, crawling forward on the dirty ground. His mouth was stuffed full of Changbin’s cock again, pushing back just far enough to get him gagging. Changbin’s fingers were all tangled in his hair, practically tearing it out as Jisung hooked his fingers in Chan’s waistband and yanked his pants down around his knees. 

“Whore,” Jisung sneered, spreading Chan’s ass and spitting on him again. Chan was tight, and Jisung was glad he and Changbin had brought lube with them, in case they found an easy pull like Chan. He dripped some onto Chan’s hole, letting it flow messily over his fingers and Chan’s inner thighs. Chan gagged harder when Jisung forced a couple fingers inside, whining loud when Changbin smacked the back of his head again.

“What’s the matter, Channie?” Jisung cooed, hungrily taking in the sight of Chan’s hole stretching around his fingertips. Changbin smacked Chan again, laughing at the pathetic little noises Chan let out. “Does that hurt?” Jisung continued. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, forcing himself into Chan with one deft push.

Chan was losing it. His limbs struggled to support him, Changbin’s hands in his hair yanking him forward, forcing his cock deeper and deeper. Chan wondered how long it had been since he’d last taken a breath, and then he didn’t wonder anything at all. He was ruined at both ends, drooling onto the ground and shuddering as Jisung fucked him with a violent pace. When Changbin pulled him off of his cock, Chan’s mouth hung open, eyes fluttering and struggling to focus. Changbin laughed and made some comment about it to Jisung, before he was fucking into his fist and splattering Chan’s face with his cum.

Chan slumped against the concrete, unsupported by Changbin’s hands in his hair, and let Jisung push him flat onto the ground. Jisung climbed on top of him, his whole body pinning Chan to the sidewalk. Chan could smell Jisung’s sour armpits, the smaller man’s hips sweaty and sliding easily against him. Jisung was still mostly clothed, his pants lowered just enough for him too fuck Chan, and his shirt felt damp and rough on Chan’s bare back. 

“You like that, whore?” Jisung muttered, a strained little porn line, corny and grating against the back of Chan’s neck. Chan just whined. Jisung put one hand on the side of Chan’s head and used it to support his weight, the concrete sidewalk scratching crisscrossed lines into Chan’s cheek and temple. By the time he came, burying himself deep in Chan’s ass and finishing inside, Chan was balanced precariously on the edge of consciousness. Jisung stood, zipped up, and let him crumple against the sidewalk. 

Chan waited a while for the feeling to return in his hands. He needed water. His face was still smeared with cum, his body bruised and scraped from the pavement. Slowly, Chan pulled his pants back up. He rolled onto his back, then propped himself up on his elbows. Sitting up was shockingly painful. He needed water.

“Wow,” a voice above him spoke out. Chan wondered how long he had been lying there. 

“I really thought he wouldn’t get up again,” another voice commented, then laughed.

Framed under the dim streetlight, Changbin and Jisung stood smoking cigarettes. They looked drunker than they were before, a little freshened up. Jisung nudged Chan’s leg with the toe of his boot, “You good dude?”

It was such a strange question from the man who had just fucked Chan into the pavement. Chan almost wanted to laugh. He probably would have if he’d had the energy, but instead he just nodded.

“Wanna come home with us?” Jisung asked plainly. Changbin shot him a look, but Jisung just laughed and continued, “What! We can get him some water or whatever. I don't know about you, but I’m ready for another round.”

Chan slowly looked around. His vision hummed. He found his t-shirt in a puddle by the dumpster and held it up to his nose, frowning. Jisung nudged him again, “Well? The uber’s gonna be here soon, Channie. You wanna keep playing or not?”

Chan swallowed, “Sure.”

“Good boy.”

In the back of the uber, Chan watched the streetlights flash past him as he was carted to a part of the city he didn’t recognize. Changbin and Jisung felt him up in the backseat, running their hands over his body. Appraising him like some valuable thing. Chan hummed and melted into their touches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
